Darrius Kosta
Name: Darrius Kosta Created by: Kurohana Age: 29 Gender: Male Occupation: Level Orchestrator, Second Upper Residence: Third Upper Appearance: Darrius's tall, slender, and graceful appearance gives one the feeling that they are in the company of nobility. He is fair skinned and grey eyed. Being in the political spotlight he is sure to stay clean shaven and to keep his auburn hair meticulously groomed. His attire consists of well tailored, crisp, dark suits. His always serious demeanor allows him to command the attention of a room and give the air of authority with ease. Personality: Darrius is a very serious, driven man. Rumor has it that he never smiles, not since what happened to his family anyway. Outwardly he appears to be an ambitious man, mind set on gaining power and always straight to business, which makes him great at his job. Given those traits, many respect him but few truly like him. Inwardly he is a loyal brother that only seeks this power so he can help his younger sister, Delphie Kosta. His greatest weakness is his concern for his sister, who he would do quite literally anything for. Since only those closest to him know of this, he is generally perceived to be a cold, uncaring man. He doesn't like the man he's become over the years, but believes it is who he has to be for his sister's sake. He sees it as the end justifing the means. He also has a dislike for sweets because of a mild allergy to chocolate. Though not deadly, it leaves him in a terribly uncomfortable state. History: Darrius grew up as a member of the Kosta family. The Kostas are neither a large family nor one of the richest, but the name is known throughout Doramraz due to their political involvement. Financially, while not one of the top families, they have enough to live quite comfortably while still having a good deal of money set aside. His childhood was easy enough; all his needs were provided for. When Delphie was born, Darrius resented the attention that she got at first. One day, as he sat glaring at the baby, she looked straight at him and smiled. He found himself mesmerized by the innocence behind this smile and since that day he has done everything he can to keep her smiling and protect her. As a young man, Darrius entered the world of politics to follow in the footsteps of his father, Richard. After some time and a lot of work, he managed to work his way up to being a staff member and chief advisor for Governor Balcombe of the North Third Upper district. Soon after, his father was appointed to the Chairman's own Cabinet of Secrataries. Richard was appointed the new Level Inspector and was to oversee the workings of the Level Orchestrators. This job is supposed to ensure that the Orchestrators have their level's best interest in mind rather than their own. In reality the Level Inspector usually makes sure the Chairman gets a cut of whatever an Orchestrator might have their hands in. It was a shock to many, and a disappointment to the Chairman, when Richard wasted no time in trying to bring to light the true corruption of the system. Richard went after one syndicate in particular that he had learned dealt in Led, bribery, and blackmail. Unfortunately there were several politicians that were either members of this organization or had dealings with them. One of these politicians was the very same Governor that Darrius was working for, though neither Darrius or Richard knew of this. Darrius became more and more aware of the trouble his family was in, and knew that if his father didn't back down it would mean death for them all and he spoke these words of concern to Balcombe. Balcombe suggested that Darrius hire an assassin and have his family killed to save his own life. Horrorfied by such an idea and the vileness of the man before him, he ran home. He was greeted by Delphie, who was excited to see him home so early. The sight of her smiling face made him realize he'd do anything to protect her. Trying to keep himself calm, he smiled and told her about a conversation he'd had with a co-worker about education, and the wonderful idea he had for her to get the best education their money could buy. He then sat down with her to plan a trip that was allegedly for her to look at reputable schools abroad. That night he approached his father in one last attempt to make him see reason and the danger that the family was in. As he had predicted, this only enraged the stubborn man. Darrius's options were obvious and he was ready to choose his path. Though some might claim to, nobody knows the exact details of what or how it all happened. The story is told that one night, while Delphie was off exploring foriegn schools and Darrius was working late, an unknown man made his way into the Kosta household and killed Richard and his wife, Alethea. The assassin had gained entrance through Darrius's unlocked bedroom window. It is unknown how much of the story is true outside of the obvious deaths of Richard and Alethea Kosta, and it seems everytime it is told new, and often absurdly impossible, details are added by whoever the storyteller is at the time. Richard's death left a hole in the Chairman's staff, which Balcombe soon filled. Shortly there after Darrius found himself in the position of Governor of the North Third Upper district, and people whispered about how he attained the position without a formal election, and the coincidence that Darrius and Delphie were both out of the house during the murders. Rumors floated about, but nobody was so bold as to speak out against Darrius, for fear of their own lives. Delphie returned home a crushed young woman. She couldn't take the rumors and speculations that revolved around Darrius and the death of her parents. She ran away to the lower levels, where she started her life with the poor. Though she clearly loathed him, Darrius still cared deeply for his sister and was hurt when she refused any contact with him. He kept an eye on her, and through trusted contacts, made sure she was taken care of as best he could without revealing that he was watching. He even played a part in her recently being hired by the DCPD. Beyond those trusted contacts, if anybody were to be foolish enough to mention his sister's name to him, they'd learn not to make the mistake twice. Publicly it appears that he sees his little sister as a disgrace to the Kosta name. He does that to keep the belief that he cares for nobody but himself in hopes that his less desirable connections don't think they can use her life as a tool against him, even if this act means he may never come face to face with Delphie again. Over time he has worked his way up the political ladder and now holds the title of Level Orchestrator of the Second Upper. His connections and ambition made him a desirable head in the eyes of the business owners of Second Upper, feeling that he would work in their best interest. The people of Doramraz view him as horribly corrupt, but can't deny that he does his job well. Skills: Darrius has connections on almost every level, though only a handful are truly trusted, and the contacts from the lower levels are only met in secrecy so that they don't tarnish his image. Because of his vast connections and his wealth he can get his hands on almost any items he may need, no matter how hard they are to come by. He has learned to wield a sword, as he views it to be a gentlemanly sport, and is rather skilled at it. Beyond that, he is useless in a fight, fortunately one of his stature rarely has to deal with that sort of unpleasantness. Category: People